Shrink ray
The shrink ray is a device created by Jonas Venture Sr. on The Venture Bros. When functioning correctly, it is capable of shrinking or enlarging whatever subject its beam is aimed at. History Season 1 The shrink ray was first seen at Dr. Thaddeus "Rusty" Venture's Tag Sale at the Venture Compound.[[Tag Sale – You're It!|''Tag Sale – You're It!]] It was among the many inventions of Jonas Venture Sr.'s that his son was selling off. Billy Quizboy and Pete White attempted to purchase it from Dr. Venture, but he grew irritated with their squabbling and took it away from them, saying "Nobody gets the shrink ray now." Season 2 Dr. Venture apparently relented before the end of the Tag Sale, though, as Billy and Pete had the shrink ray in their possession when Dr. Venture ransacked their trailer looking for it.[[Escape to the House of Mummies Part II|''Escape to the House of Mummies Part II]] Pete White had disassembled it under the mistaken belief that it contained a hidden treasure map. Dr. Venture reassembled it and tested it to limited success, but it didn't function adequately enough for him to win his gentlemen's bet with Dr. Orpheus over whether magic or science could better shrink a human being. Season 3 When a suicidally depressed Sergeant Hatred, at the time Dr. Venture's Guild-sanctioned archenemy, raided the Venture Compound with the intent of having Venture put him out of his misery, he first attempted suicide with the shrink ray gun.The Family That Slays Together, Stays Together (Part I) Not realizing what it was, Hatred put the barrel of the shrink ray in his mouth and pulled the trigger. Instead of blowing his head off, it just shrunk his tongue, leaving him with a "baby tongue". The effects appear to have been temporary. Season 4 Sometime between Season 3 and Season 4 the shrink gun was fully repaired, as Dr. Venture was able to use it to shrink his bodyguard Sergeant Hatred and hide him inside of a ransom payment to The Monarch.''Handsome Ransom'' The shrink ray was also used to shrink and later re-enlarge the X-3 submersible for the Venture brothers and S.P.H.I.N.X. to safely travel inside Dr. Venture's body and remove a dangerous clot.The Diving Bell Vs. The Butter-Glider Following a nightmarish remote attack on his mind by The Monarch, Dr. Venture reassured Hank that he would recover by recounting a story from his sixteenth birthday: He was having a birthday pool party and his father had invited models, Playboy bunnies, and prostitutes to attend, with no girls Rusty's own age. When the band stopped playing and Rusty Venture was announced as the man of the hour, everybody turned to look at Rusty; as this happened, The Action Man shot Rusty's crotch with a shrink ray and Colonel Gentleman exposed Rusty by pulling down his swim trunks in front of the whole party. Dr. Venture said that the ordeal with The Monarch was a nightmare, but the shrink ray incident on his sixteenth birthday was typical of his everyday life growing up.Assisted Suicide Season 7 When the Venture family moved to New York, the shrink ray was put on display in the VenTech Tower lobby alongside such other Venture inventions and historical ephemera as the PROBLEM, the Boom-Broom, and Colonel Lloyd Venture's space suit from his 1902 landing on the moon.''The Venture Bros. & The Curse of the Haunted Problem''Arrears in Science Pete White used the shrink ray on Colonel Gentleman, Kano, and The Action Man to allow them to escape through a crack in the debris blocking the doorway of VenTech Tower.Arrears in Science He missed at first when attempting to enlarge the members of Original Team Venture, instead growing a cockroach to massive proportions before successfully enlarging the shrunken adventurers. Dr. Orpheus successfully enchanted the cockroach, enlisting its aid as a shuttle, and it transported them to the nearest hospital where Action Man could receive treatment for the stroke he had just suffered. Episode Appearances * [[Tag Sale – You're It!|''Tag Sale – You're It!]] * [[Escape to the House of Mummies Part II|''Escape to the House of Mummies Part II]] * The Family That Slays Together, Stays Together (Part I) * ''Handsome Ransom'' * The Diving Bell Vs. The Butter-Glider * Assisted Suicide (mentioned) * ''The Venture Bros. & The Curse of the Haunted Problem'' * Arrears in Science Gallery Shrink Ray on table.png Closeup on shrink ray decal.png Dr. Venture holding shrink ray (eyes closed).png References Category:Inventions Category:Objects